how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tracy McConnell
]]The Mother refers to Future Ted's wife, the future mother of Ted's children. Since her name and her identity is currently unknown, she is simply known as "the mother" amongst fans. Known Facts While not much is known about the mother, the following has been revealed throughout the series. *At the end of , Future Ted says: “Kids, funny thing about destiny. I thought I was destined to get that job, but I was wrong. My destiny was to stay in New York. Because if I hadn’t, I never would’ve met your mother." This strongly suggests that Ted meets the mother in New York, and that at the time of , Ted had not yet met the mother. *At the end of , Future Ted closes the episode talking about his and Robin’s futures: “And as hard as it was at the time, in the end we both got what we wanted. She did eventually go on to live in Argentina, and Morocco, Greece, Russia, even Japan for a little while. And I? Well, I met your mom.” This implies that, at the time of , Ted had yet to meet the mother. *In , Future Ted states that his future wife was at the same St. Patrick's Day party he went to, but that they didn't meet each other, again implying that at the time of this episode, Ted had not met the mother. When going back to the party to find his phone, he picked up the yellow umbrella that belonged to her. *In , it's revealed by Future Ted that the mother's yellow umbrella factors into the story of how she and Ted met. *In , Future Ted tells his children that when he got their mother's phone number, he called her right away. This too implies that, as of , Ted had not yet met their mother. *In , Ted is shown teaching architecture to a class at Columbia University. Future Ted narrates how this was the best job he's ever had, and that if it weren't for that job, he never would have met their mother. He also states that she was in his first class and nearly points out where she was sitting in one episode. *However, in , it's revealed that Ted was in the wrong room for his first class, and all the students there were Economics students, implying that the mother is (at the time of that episode) an Economics student. *In , Future Ted tells his kids that when he told their mother his "shellfish-selfish" joke, she laughed. *In , Ted dates a girl named Cindy. Cindy's roommate is the mother, as revealed by Future Ted. Although they never meet, while in Cindy's apartment Ted looks around and discovers things about the roommate/mother that shows they have very similar likes and hobbies, such as: making breakfast food sing show tunes, painting pictures of robots playing sports, and playing bass guitar. Ted also sees what Future Ted states was probably the mother's foot, as she left the room to go into the bathroom. *In , Future Ted reveals that "a little ways down the road", Ted will be giving a wedding toast as the best man, and that he will meet the mother on the day of the wedding. It is later seen in that he is in fact the best man to Barney, and that the Mother is most likely a guest at the wedding. *In Garbage Island, in a scene that flashes forward to 2021, Ted reunites with Wendy the Waitress and tells her that he is now married to "a wonderful woman" and has two kids. This fits with the continuity since Ted's kids are in their teens in 2030. *Later in , a scene set in April 2021 (ten years into the future) shows Ted wearing a wedding ring, further implying he will have met and married the mother by this time. *In Cupcake , Ted says he is attracted to women who like dogs. So it is assumed that she is a dog person. *She likes Star Wars because Ted and Marshall said that it was a test to see if him and Stella and compatible in Do I Know You . Ted said that if Stella didn't like it he wouldn't marry her. Possibilities and Theories This is a list of possible identities and theories regarding who could be the mother. *At the end of ''Belly Full of Turkey'', Future Ted jokes to his kids that the stripper named Tracy he flirts with was their mother. Since Ted's kids believe him until he tells them he's joking, it's possible the mother's name is Tracy, since it's unlikely his kids would have believed him if the stripper's name didn't share the same name as their mother, assuming Ted recalled the encounter verbatim. However, the kids didn't say they believed him, they simply had shocked faces as Ted quickly informed them it was a joke. This implies that the name isn't necessarily the mother's name. Also, the stripper introduced herself as Amber, and re-introduced herself as Tracy. It might be that the re-introduction never happened and Ted used the encounter with the stripper as an oppurtunity to fool the kids. He might have used the re-introduction (which he might have made up) to shock or fool the kids. With this theory in mind, the mother might be named Tracy. *During ''Milk'', Ted has a date with a woman who Ted claims is perfect, as they share a lot of similar interests and she wants the same things out of life as Ted does. However, Ted thinks he isn't emotionally ready to meet her and commit, so he doesn't go to dinner with her and they never meet. It's possible that this unnamed girl is the mother. However, in the future, Ted says that Cindy's description of her roommate was the first description he had heard of the mother. *Ted bumps against a girl in ''No Tomorrow''; since there's no other conceivable reason for this to have been shown, as it isn't important to the individual episode, it's worth considering that this girl might be the mother, as she was present at the St. Patrick's Day party (and it's known the mother was present at this party). As they bumped into each other, she was walking towards the exit, and it's possible bumping into her made her forget to take her umbrella (later found by Ted) with her when she left. *The Mother might have brown hair. This is because in the episode Shelter Island , a fantasy sequence showed that if he had married Stella their children would have blond hair. Instead, his future children have brown hair. *The mother could be Barney's half-sister, Carly. If that is the case, Uncle Barney is in fact the kids' true uncle. Carly is currently in college, so she could have been in that Economics class. Ted would then logically meet her at Barney's wedding giving the toast as Barney's best man. *Allthough never mentioned, the Slutty Pumpkin may also be a possibility. However, Future Ted states that as soon as he received the mother's phone number, he called her right away, which did not happen with the "Slutty Pumpkin". *The mother might Katie,Robin's sister it would be logical because of the ressemblance between Robin,Katie and Ted's daughter.Since he will meet her at Robin and Barney's wedding.Because they call Robin:aunt Robin Past Candidates These are a list of people who, in the past, were potential candidates for being the mother. However, due to information released during the series, it is no longer possible for these people to be the mother. (Technically, since it's impossible to predict the future, it could be one of these people, but it is very, very unlikely.) Please note that only those who had some kind of evidence and had a realistic chance of being the mother are included in this list. Robin Scherbatsky In the ''Pilot'' episode, it was shown that Ted wanted to get married and loved Robin, so it was implied that she would be the mother. However, at the end of the episode, Future Ted reveals that that girl turned out to be Aunt Robin, not the mother. (The use of the word "Aunt" is not used in the traditional way to imply that Robin is Ted's sister or the mother's sister. Rather, it is used in a way to show that Ted and Robin became very good friends, like brother and sister). Also, as said above, in ''Lucky Penny'' Future Ted states that, at that point in his life, he had not met the mother yet. However, at this time he had known Robin for many months, again showing that Robin is not the mother. Also, in Girls Versus Suits, it is revealed that the mother is Cindy's roommate. Robin was living with Ted at the time. Victoria Due to the seriousness of their relationship, it was suspected Victoria would be the mother, but as was said earlier, in ''Lucky Penny'' Future Ted states that he had not yet met the mother. Since Ted met Victoria prior to this episode, it's clear Victoria is not the mother. However, it's likely that if ''How I Met Your Mother'' had not been renewed for a second season, Victoria would have been a fallback option and become the mother. Ted also did not stop smoking after he dated Victoria, which further eliminates her from mother contention. Stella Zinman Stella was a likely candidate to be the mother, due to the seriousness of her relationship with Ted, culminating with their engagement and subsequent wedding plans. However, Stella left him on their wedding day. Ted's narrative indicated that if Stella had been his children's mother, they would be blondes instead of brunettes. It is further known that Stella cannot be the mother because she is not Cindy's roommate. However, if ''How I Met Your Mother'' had ended after Season 3, then Stella would probably have been a fallback option (similar to Victoria) and she would have become the mother. Zoey Pierson Zoey was candidate to be the mother because the seriousness of her relationship with Ted. However, Garbage Island confirms that Zoey is not the Mother when Ted reveals to Wendy the Waitress when they meet in 2021 that his and Zoey's relationship ended badly and that he eventually married the Mother, the true love of his life. Notes and Trivia *The last 20 seconds of the song on tedmosbyisajerk.com sounds like gibberish, but if played backwards, it plays: "Wendy the Waitress is the mother of the goat" *Only creators Carter Bays and Craig Thomas know who the mother is. No one else in the production team does!HIMYM Production Twitter status update on Feb-2-2011. *The actress who plays the mother has not been pickedHIMYM Production Twitter status update on Feb-2-2011 in response to @radisback.. *Craig Thomas has said that Ted Mosby has been intentionally written as an unreliable narrator. References Category:Characters Category:Who is the Mother?